


Revenge Served Blue

by jadebloodedjerk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exhibitionism, Humanstuck, Kisses, M/M, Revenge, because im too lazy to think of something better, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadebloodedjerk/pseuds/jadebloodedjerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time. Time to put your evil plan into motion. </p>
<p>You hated the way she looked at him, so possessive and angry, like he was betraying her as if he was her property when he started going steady with you. She tried her best to ruin it, sweet-talked seeds of doubt into his mind, reminded him of all your flaws, but at the end of the day you were there to cradle him, to be there for him when she would never be, and she knew it. It was time to remind her Tavros was yours and yours alone. Time to simply prompt Vriska to accepting that he chose you over her, and you knew the perfect way to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Served Blue

**Author's Note:**

> sup chums, be sure to drop any feedback if you want
> 
> any and all would be greatly appreciated <3

It was time. Time to put your evil plan into motion.

You hated the way she looked at him, so possessive and angry, like he was betraying her as if he was her property when he started going steady with you. She tried her best to ruin it, sweet-talked seeds of doubt into his mind, reminded him of all your flaws, but at the end of the day you were there to cradle him, to be there for him when she would never be, and she knew it. It was time to remind her Tavros was yours and yours alone. Time to simply prompt Vriska to accepting that he chose you over her, and you knew the perfect way to do it.

Everyone knew Vriska was the one for evil plans, ruining lives and reputations alike like it was nothing, hurting everyone around her on a daily basis. Bullying and threatening her way to the top, her honeyed words and deep cerulean eyes getting her whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. She used to scare you, her freaky teeth and gangling demeanor reminding you of a venomous creature that was definitely not miracles. But now it was her turn to crash and burn. 

They say routine is the death of leaders, and you couldn’t motherfucking agree more. Every day at 2 o’ clock Vriska sits at her table in the back alone, waiting for her big sister to get off her library staff shift so Tavros can take over and go home. That’s when she has the most access to him, neither of them having a class with each other you're not in, thank the messiahs, but that’s about to change. You decided to skip your last class of the day, you hate math anyway. You make your way to the library, a poisonous smirk adorning your painted cheeks as you stroll assuredly to your destination. You’ve planned every last detail to the T, knowing every inch and step to take; you have every feature under your belt. Nearing the entrance to the school library, you see Aranea exit the building, signaling the end of her work period, just as you planned. Vriska’s sister says hello to you as you pass, non-genuine and forced as usual. You wave back in the same manor. You enter the library, silently pushing the door open as not to alarm your targets, stealth is crucial to your plan. Then comes the hardest part of your design, locating and getting Tavros to a place that is clearly visible to Vriska's prying line of sight. You hear the muffled shuffling of books over to your left, then a page turning to your right. The archives were perfectly uninhabited except for the three of you, and neither of them heard you enter, much to your motherfuckin bitchtits luck. The messiahs must be smiling upon your revenge.

You slide off to your left, easing in every nook and cranny of the library to access every possible battle plan. The librarian was nowhere to be seen, either in the back or taking a break, but either was fine with you, she would just be a liability if she did end up showing her mug when you were getting down to business. Still undetected, you see your perfect Spanish angel round the corner with a cart of books, stopping to reach up to the top shelves with difficulty, and you see his shirt ride up ever so slightly, giving you a perfect view of his plush rump. _Focus Gamzee, don’t get distracted by that ass._

He finishes his stack of books, and then heads to a back room full of textbooks. The small room was isolated, in the back to the right of Vriska's table of choice. The enclosure had a window with a thin gaudy patterned shade on it that could easily be removed, and you decided that would be the perfect place to carry out your evil plot to remind that Serket spider bitch who Tavros really belongs to.

You silently slink to the room, gliding smoothly behind Vriska as not to alert her of your presence. You enter the tiny room, taking a second to eye up your prince. “Hey there, baby boy” you murmur, low enough to be sensual, but just sufficiently loud to reach Vriska's ears. He jumps, almost dropping the heavy geometry textbook in his unsteady hands. He turns, eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, but as soon as he recognized you a flash of worry danced in his eyes, only to be immediately replaced with delight. “G-g-Gamzee, w-what are you doing here! Y-you should be in class” he scolds despite the pleased smile on his face. “y-you scared the shit o-out of me!” You knew he would be happy to see you, but in a minute he’ll be begging you to stay.

Leaning up against the back wall, arms crossed over your chest, you close the distance between you and him. “how could I motherfuckin focus in that boring-ass class when you were all up and in here getting all lonely n’ shit?” you purr, he instantly beams at you, a beautiful blush spreading across his cheeks as you run your fingers adoringly through his hair. “W-well, I wasn’t r-really lonely, exactly...b-but I was thinking about you” he stammered, raising the book to his chin to hide his face. Adorable. Motherfuckin adorable.

“Aww, really Tav? That’s what I motherfuckin like to hear…” You wrap your arms around his middle, your ears peaking as you hear a book closing from behind you. Bingo.

You lean down to kiss him but the slight twitch in his stance stops you. “Gamzee, I'm working… c-cant this wait until class is over?” he gazed at you worriedly, his blush bleeding into his ears. Fuck, you hadn’t planned for this. You can work through this; he just needs a little gentle persuasion. Still holding him, you slowly move your hands to his hips, playing with the fabric of the hem of the shirt he was wearing. Little things, Gamzee. Little things. He flushes darker as you lean in to his forehead, touching yours to his. Pressing a kiss to his nose, leaving a blotch of grey grease paint in your wake you decide your next move. He’d borrowed one of your shirts the night before after accidentally spilling soda all over himself, so you let him borrow one of yours despite it hanging loosely around his frame. Luckily you can use this to your advantage. “I dunno if I can, Tavy, you just look so cute in my motherfuckin clothes…” you're an asshole, and manipulation isn’t your cup of sopor, but this is for the both of you.

His hands flit to his chest to fidget with his top, but you catch them before he can reach their target. Bringing them up to a higher position, you plant kiss after kiss on his tanned fingers, drawing a whimper from Tavros's mouth. Hell yes, finally moving in the right direction. You move to his lips, first a quick brush then something more, pulling back and then waiting for him to chase after you. He delivers, hands trembling when he felt the loss of connection. You need him to want it; consent is the glue that holds this operation together. You need her to see that he loves you, and only you, in order to get her to back the fuck off before things get out of hand. Without breaking the kiss, you noiselessly reach back and close the door, pulling the shades up for maximum visibility. Pecking your way to his cheeks, then to his neck in order to distract him, once he was shaking and begging for more you spin him around and push his back against the door as gently as you can, but with authority. He grunts, snickering as you wrap your arms around him for a second time. “Gamzee w-what if someone sees us…?” he breathes, his hands finding their way to drape over your shoulders. “Come on Tav…” you hum, reaching up to pull his head to the side, giving you more room to all but attack his neck. “You know how I like it when there’s people around…”

Licking and sucking at his skin, placing hickey after hickey like a masterpiece of red and deep purple, you allow yourself a look at Vriska. Her entire body is turned toward the two of you, her jaw hanging open like her vile blue lips were being held agape by pikes. Motherfuckin perfect. You give Tavros one broad lick to his neck, making him visibly shudder. Her serpent-like eyes narrow in fury, her shoulders rising and her knuckles white on the edge of her chair. All was going according to plan. One final touch and you were set to the last detail. Drifting your hand up to his hair, you tenderly stroke the stray curls at the nape of his neck, before pressing your hand to the dirty glass to flip that nauseating whore the bird. She jerks away from her chair, fists clenched at her sides. That’s when you look away. You don’t care what she's gonna do next. She can storm in, get the librarian, shoot poisonous bile from her nasty bitch fangs but you know she won’t. You know she’ll be plotting something against you now, ruin your reputation the best she can but you can’t get any lower than the foul-mouthed stoner clown that you are. You glance up again, and you can’t control the low snarl that escapes your painted mouth. She sees your lips curl, and for a split second you see her expression dissolve into one of pure terror. Good. You press Tavros harder into the door, making him whine. You ghost your nose across his face, pressing kiss after kiss to his forehead, never breaking your gaze from Vriska's. She bolts out of the building, her bag and books tossed on her back as she rushed away, cheeks inflamed.

You’ve won. Your plan worked. Now that atrocious cobalt cunt knows who’s on top, and that if she touches him she's going to be in a world of pain. You break from his skin, your hands drifting down to his ass to grab it, pressing your forehead to his. “I'm gonna wreck your ass so bad when we get home Tavbabe, you won’t be able to sit for a motherfuckin week.” you murmur, clasping his ass a little tighter. “Gamzee…I know what you d-did.” He grins, gripping your collar, he pulls you back in for another kiss. Your stomach sinks to your feet. Maybe you weren’t as stealthy as you thought you were. Or maybe Tavros just saw through your shit because he's fucking smart as fuck. “I-I'm not dumb. I know Vriska was sitting there…I know you were doing this on purpose.”

“Well…” you start, pecking him on the lips. “now spider bitch knows you're all up n’ my property, ya dig?” you say, pulling him so close you can feel his rapid heartbeat against your chest. He smiles, putting his grease paint stained face on your shoulder, rubbing small soothing circles into your lower back. Damn and it felt like miracles. “As if she needed reminding…everybody a-already knows I'm yours”

“Damn straight.” just then, the grating chime of the last bell of the day signals the end of your library shenanigans. His arms drop from your waist, and a hand slaps to his forehead in disbelief. “SHIT!” he cries, frantically shuffling away from you. “I-I f-f-forgot to p-put these books away, g-g-god dammit I'm gonna be is so much trouble!” he pants, desperately trying to open the door to the room, carting the texts away to the back, your little exploit completely forgotten. You were off the hook, but you realize you did distract him from his duties. Poor motherfucker. You stroll out of the textbook section and over to the front, grabbing his bag from the shelves before noticing a tiny post it note stuck to the back of it. “ _ **This isn’t over, clown. You’ll be sorry :::::::;)**_ ” it read, you felt a dangerous pool of heat rush to your stomach as you furiously crumple the note in your fist before shoving it in your pocket. It wasn’t over, it was dangerous to fuck with the spider in her web, but you had a pair of scissors to cut the silk from beneath her. You were ready.

Tavros comes shambling out from the back, cheeks flushed and hair in disarray. He had smudges of face paint all over himself, and you can’t imagine what you must look like in comparison. You hand him his bag, anger melting away as he snakes his arm around your waist. He exhales, signing out with one hand on the employee roster. “Let’s go home, Gamz.” He sighs, and you think that’s a motherfucking miraculous idea.

Then once they got home Gamzee tore Tavros's booty apart because that’s literally all that matters. Use your imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> ye u get em, gamz. show em whOS BOSS
> 
> this sounded a lot more playful in my head oh well


End file.
